Déjà Vu
by Dark-Igniter
Summary: Mia finds another verse to the ronin legend and well another armor. But the question is, whose side is this warrior on?


Chapter One: Legend

"It's been exactly one year since Talpa was defeated…"Mia thought as clicked away on her computer, pouring her heart and soul into her research. "That day lives within my memory, it's like it just happened yesterday." Slowly, time ticked away as she managed to get closer to the second part of the Ronin legend. The sound of Cye and Kento talking, Yuli playing with White Blaze, the rain pounding against the roof it all echoed inside her ears. Lighting streaked it's away across the sky, flashing brilliant yellows and blues everywhere. Yuli's eyes lit up with fright as a thunder bolt crashed over head, he fell off White Blaze's back and landed on the cold wooden floor.

"Yuli, are you okay?" Cye asked from within the kitchen. "I'm okay." He laughed and climb back on White Blaze. Yuli watched Kento and Cye talk for a minute as he petted the tiger and then quickly turned his attention to the door. A figure stepped in, carrying a wet brown paper bag. He black wet hair and bright blue eyes "Ryo!" Yuli shouted with glee as White Blaze let out a small roar. "You're back." Mia spoke as she stumbled down the stairs, rushing by Yuli she took the bag from Ryo and walked into the kitchen.

"How's your research going?" Ryo asked he stepped into the kitchen, the others stood behind him. "Slow. I can't seem to translate the last two sentences." Mia emptied the bag onto the counter and started putting the fresh fruit into the fruit bowl. "What do you have so far, Mia?" Cye asked. "The same thing I started with. When the world is covered by a wicked, dark, shadow that Ronin Warriors will save us. For they are the light that darkness seeks. They posses a mystical armor which can defeat the evil Dynasty and save our world."

"I really can't believe there's more to the legend." Cye blurted as he got out of his chair and walked over to the stove. He reached above the stove and opened the cabinet doors; carefully pulling a rice cooker. Ryo ran his fingers throw his black wet hair and took a seat in Cye's chair. The lighting crackled louder and rain began fall to ground, harder and faster. "Whats for dinner?" Kento asked. "You just had dinner!" Cye proclaimed. "Besides, I'm fixing Mia, her dinner….which you ate." A grinned spread across his face. "I was hungry." Everyone laughed but it was cut short by the sound of thunder.

"How much longer is it going to take?" Yuli quizzed, he bounced up and down in place for several minutes. "I don't know Yuli; it may take a few hours or even days. I have my computer searching for the translation but I'm not for sure if my grandfather copied the last part down correctly." Mia said with a slight frown. She flicked a lock of her brown hair over her shoulder. Cye plugged the rice cooker in and removed the lid. Silently, he poured the bag of rice in.

"Hey, where's Sage?" Yuli asked as he peeked around the corner but all he saw some pictures on the wall and dying house plant. "He promised to play with me and White Blaze." Mia started down her feet, looking dumbfounded. "I wish those sentences would hurry and translate…if they say what I think they say then we're in trouble." Her thoughts were cut off. "Mia?" Yuli tugged on her pink sweater. "Where's Sage?" "Uh…oh. He's sleeping." Disappointed fell over his face, he really wanted to play a game with Sage; after all he promised that he would. "Yuli, how about we play a game?" Ryo sounded a bit chipper. "Okay!" Yuli exclaimed and marched out the room to go find a board game.

Rowin glanced out the window, it was a depressing sight. He wanted to go outside and think…breath in some fresh air. The inside air was stale and smelt like Kento's feet. "Mia, what do you think that last part says?" Cye questioned. "Well…umm…I don't know." Mia responded without emotion. "I hope it's not true, please don't let the dynasty reappear." Cye reached across and grabbed the bags vegetables and chicken. "I know!" Kento cried out. "It says something about how I great I am!" Again, he grinned and everyone laughed. Yuli entered the kitchen holding a box labeled 'Ludo'.

"Well, I'm going back upstairs. Cye let me know when the rice is done." Mia declared as she swayed out of the kitchen. As she approached her grandfather's computer room she heard a slight beeping. "Oh my! Could it be!" The door was opened half way and swiftly rushed into the room; Mia banged her knee against the door. "Guys!" She shouted. Mia stared at the screen, not believing what she was reading.

'_There's a legend that states when the world is covered by a wicked, dark, shadow that the Ronin Warriors will save us._

_For they are the light which darkness seeks. They posses a mystical armor which can defeat the evil dynasty and save our world._

_But evil comes back in many forms and sometimes the armor must rise again with a new companion. Thus, encouraging the evil to grow stronger' _

_I apologize if this chapter moved to fast… I didn't put in a lot details. I kept repeating a lot of words and well everything is a little jumbled together. This story will be taking place in the year 1989 between the months of April, May and a maybe a day or two into July. Talpa was defeated somewhere between April or May in the year 1988.Hopefully, you all understand that this is taking ONE YEAR after his death. The boys are just entering their sophomore year (Cye's entering his junior year.) _


End file.
